Saving Grace
by MusicChangesLives
Summary: AU. Thalico. High School: Last year, Thalia's two best friends signed her up for cheerleading and her life changed. All she wants is things to go back to the way they were before. Can Nico Di Angelo, a new student, can help her reach that goal? Rated T for Mild Language/ On A Short Break. I'm Sorry. The Last Chapter Explains Everything.
1. Prologue

**Unknown-Prologue**

**THiS IS A REVISED VERSION OF THE ORIGiNAL PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Summary: AU. Thalico. High School: Last year, Thalia's two best friends forced her to become a cheerleader to try to get her to come out of her shell and to stop being a loner and they won't let her stop being a cheerleader. Later that same year, she becomes popular all because of cheer, but all she wants is to go back to the way things were before. When she gets partnered with Nico Di Angelo, a new loner, her world gets turned upside down.**

**Words:**

**Pairings: well let's see.. We got Thalico, of course. We also have some Percabeth, and some Tratie! Wow all three of my favorite pairings in one story. There will also be a dash of Jason/Piper/Leo and Connor/OC. I will let the people decide if they want Piper with Jason or Leo.**

**My mom took my computer at the beginning of Christmas break before I could actually start writing for you guys. I only was able to post one chapter of 'Not Normal' before she barged in and took my computer, ipod, phone, everything, because of my bad grades in my advanced classes. She just doesn't understand how hard they are. **

** I will be taking down my other account and putting my stories on this one. Yay! I am getting tired switching accounts every time I wish to update or check how my story is doing. And considering that I promised you updates at the beginning of break and I wasn't able to without a computer, and in case your wondering, I still don't have my computer, this is from my iPod, it just takes forever to write on the small keyboard. And yes, I did steal back my iPod, and she didn't even notice yet. And I'm rambling again.**

**THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL PROLOGUE**

**Song Of The Chapter: Thunder by BoysLikeGirls**

* * *

The sound the mystery lunch meat made as it slipped off of the spoon Helga the lunch lady was holding in her hand sounded strangely similar to a splat, burp, and the sound of a rock hitting a table. Not even trying to hide the look of disgust on my face, I looked and noticed that it twitched.

Hurriedly, I walked to the table in the back of the cafeteria where it was nice and quiet, no one ever bothers me there.

Normally I would sit at a table alone and my only two friends would join me if they're not sucking face and skip lunch. If they do come, few insults would be thrown around, a few laughing fits would be heard, and a handful of smirks would be seen. Today however, when they sat down, later than usual might I add, they had these apologetic looks on their faces. I dreaded to find out what they were for though. Throughout lunch, they kept throwing glances in my direction and toward the stage. It was like they were just waiting for a bomb to explode.

Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore, " Just spit it out already!" They both had a deer-caught-in-headlights look stuck to their faces.

My idiot of a cousin opened his mouth to answer when the loud screech of a microphone drowned out all noises and left the cafeteria silent. Up on the stage was the most dreadful sight I had ever witnessed, the entire cheerleading team was on the stage, staring down all the kids.

"Attention all students," the red-head in the middle answered, probably the captain. Her voice sounded overly peppy and very annoying. "Today is the last day to sign up for the team. We already got a few already but we need a couple more. If you want to sign up, you need to come up here now. To be able to join, the rules are simple. You need to listen to the captain, which is me by the way, and if you join, you can't quit. The only way you can stop is if you get kicked out and every cheerleader needs to agree.

"The people that are already written down are Rebecca Watson, Eleanor Rodriguez, Veronica Smith, and Thalia Grace. Thanks for your time." She gave a sweet smile and walked off the stage.

I did a spit take when I heard what she said. Percy and Annabeth were now trying to wipe off their newly found accessory while I tried to figure out who signed my up. Scanning the room, I noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me. They thought I signed myself up.

A mental list of people who would sign me up to be a cheerleader ran through my head. It was a long list because a lot of people disliked me for being "tough". Then, it hit me. The apologetic looks... Being even more late then usual... They signed me up. I gave them my best glare that would make Hades cower in fear an run to the land of unicorns and rainbows for cover behind the rainbow cotton candy tower, and stormed out of the cafeteria, my food forgotten. What am I going to do!

* * *

**Okay. I know really short right? Well I have writers block and I'm hoping by writing this story it will help cure it. Half of the chapter is the authors note...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Saving Grace- Chapter One**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I especially want to thank ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for coming up with the AMAZING title!**

**Title: Saving Grace (courtesy of ****ThaliaDaphneJackson12. You deserve a cookie (::) :D)**

**Words:**

**Summary**: **AU. Thalico. High School: Last year, Thalia's two best friends signed her up for cheerleading and her life changed. All she wants is things to go back to the way they were before. Can Nico Di Angelo, a new student, can help her reach that goal?**

**This is the next year just so you know.**

**They are both 16. Juniors :D**

**Song Of the last Chapter(forgot to do it :O): Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory**

**Song Of The Chapter: Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield.**

**For everyone that didn't know, for every story I do, I do a Song Of The Chapter for every chapter. Or at least try to.**

* * *

_**8 months later... (In this school, Once you sign up for cheer leading, you can't quit. You can only be kicked out. Once you join, you are stuck in it til you graduate. It is ONE week into the new school year and it is Nico's first day.)**_

_**Nico's POV**_

Ring...Ring.. -

Before it could make another sound, I reached my hand out from under the covers, gripped the clock tightly with my right hand, and chucked it in a random direction. Of course I had to be facing up when I threw it so it went up... And came back down, hitting me on the arm, a piece sticking out from when I grabbed it cutting me.

I hissed. And they say waking earlier than usual won't hurt. Guess I just proved that wrong.

Slowly sitting up, I look around the small room and try to spot it. It, however, must not want to me found. Not even bothering to cover the wound on my arm, I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up straight.

The hotel room I was staying in was small and messy. But it was the only the I could afford since my parents only left a small amount of money before they left. I now live alone. Have been for a while.

My mother and father both decided to go on a trip and never came back. That was 9 years ago. I keep expecting to hear from them but everyday is the same. No news. But of course they took my sister with them because they thought she was the better child and left me to fend for myself when I was 7.

But I did make it 8 years, going to school and doing things no good should ever have to do. I finally got my sister back one year ago when she moved back to New York to further her education. But I barely ever get to see her.

My sister is in college. She is a freshman at NYU majoring in photography. She is the only person I have left that I can trust. But I'm not able to see her anymore because she spends all of her free time with her boyfriend of 3 years, Malcolm. He is supposed to be really smart or something and they met because she needed a tutor and he needed a job. See how things work out?

Well nothing good has happened to be in years. Besides the fact that Bianca came back.

At 16 years old, most guys would have a nice house, a caring family, and a loving girlfriend. I have none of the above.

I live old rundown hotel that smells like dirty feet and pickle juice(sounds delightful, doesn't it), basically no family besides a sister that I rarely see, and no girlfriend. Never dated and probably never will.

Everyone from my old school treated me like I didn't belong. In fact, that happened in every school I have been in. People these days seem to judge you based on what kind if clothes you wear, what kind of music you listen to, and even what you even eat for breakfast. It's sick. Treating people like crap just because they don't do what you do off don't like the things that you like.

Now that I got that out of the way, let's get back to my terrible morning** (A/N Sorry! I kind of get carried away).**

I gave up on looking after a few minutes and noticed the bleeding has stopped. Walking to the small closet in the corner of the room, I rifled through it until I found what I was looking for, a plain black t-shirt, which is the only kind of shirt I have, and grey skinny jeans along with a dirty pair of black converse.

I shed the clothes I wore to bed and quickly slipped into my new, cleaner ones. As I glanced into the mirror, I see a person that looks nothing like a small, energetic boy that used to stare back at him. The person in the mirror now had pale olive skin and plain dark brown eyes. There was nothing special about the boy in the mirror. He played with his lip piercing with his tongue while looking around for his bag.

He glanced at the clock when he grabbed his backpack, which was black, of course, and slung it over his shoulder. "Great. I'm late. Guess waking up earlier didn't help." Not to self- get another alarm clock.

I ran out the door, not even bothering to make sure it was shut all the way before running to my car and driving about 15 miles over the speed limit.

When I got there the parking lot was still full of kids so my guess away that the school day didn't start yet. I ever so calmly pulled out my iPod, one of the few possessions that I treasure because Bianca gave it to me, and blast Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

"Ready to face the day?" I ask myself.

As ready as I'll ever be.

* * *

The steps in front of the school are just like any other school I've gone to. The stoners to your left. Jocks and cheerleaders to your right. But I couldn't help but notice that there was a single cheerleader just standing there. She wasn't flirting with the jocks, she wasn't putting on makeup, she was just standing there with a bored expression on her face, like she didn't want to be there.

I pushed away the thoughts of the unusual cheerleader and walked into the building. So far so good. Not as many dirty looks as I usually get.

At the end of the hall there was a big banner hanging from the ceiling with the word 'Office' and an arrow pointing left on it. Weirdly enough, it also had multiple flowers, rainbows, and smiley faces on it.

My guess was that the office was on the left at the end of the hall. My hypothesis was proven correct when I ended up outside the office. I must be psychic.

The lady at the front desk must think I'm just another one of _those_ kids because I could see her glaring at me from the corner of my eye and I can hear her grumbling about kids with problems that should be fixed. I just simply looked at her and smirked.

She handed me my papers and without a word I walked out. I shuffled through my papers until I found my schedule and at the top of it was my locker number. Wonder how long it'll take me to find that.

_10 minutes later: 30 minutes until class starts:_

My locker seems plain but it seems to be in better shape than the others which look like they were run over multiple times. I quickly shove all my papers into my locker except for the schedule and make my way through the crowds of adolescents to find my first class.

Walking up and down the halls for about 10 minutes now, and receiving quite a few looks, might I add, I finally found my first period.

I step through the door and find that the first student in here is myself. I can't help but think I should just leave and come back closer to the time when the bell rings but I just go sit in a seat in the back of the room. I lay my head down on my desk hoping to get an extra 15 minutes of sleep when I hear more footsteps. I ignore it.

It seems only a few seconds later, I am woken up by a sharp noise. "You must be new So you don't know the rules of the school. Of course I won't mind going over them again." Oh great it's one of _those_ teachers. "I am Ms. Edwards your biology teacher for the rest of the year. You will respect me. No sleeping, no talking, no eating or drinking, and no-"

I couldn't be more thankful for the interruption as the door slammed open and a girl ran in. She is wearing a bright blue cheer leading uniform but that is where the preppyness stops. She is wearing grey converse with black designs and she has black straight hair all the ready down to her waist. She is wearing a lot of makeup but only around her eyes, which were the same shade of blue as the uniform

"Late again Ms. Grace," the annoying teacher stated. "One more time and you will get a detention. Now sit down in any empty seat."

I glanced around and saw there was an empty seat my me, no surprise, and one by a jock, who was wearing his jersey.

I was shocked when she started to make her way to the back to sit next to me instead of with other cheerleaders and jocks. She tossed her bag down and plopped into the seat.

Ms. Edwards seems to have forgotten about the whole 'rules' thing so I just laid my head back on the desk and tried to sleep. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain to my left leg and my head shot up.

"Mr. Di Angelo! I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep every hour in school. Take this as your warning. One more time and you will be sent to the office and the principal will decide what to do with you." I rolled my eyes at the teacher Once she turned back around. "Now. I want all of you to get into groups of two and find out all about them. Now. I'll give you until the end of class. Every teacher is doing this so you will meet new people and learn about them. Begin now."


	3. Chapter 2

**Saving Grace-Chapter 3**

**Words****: 1300+**

**Summary****: AU. Thalico. High School: Last year, Thalia's two best friends signed her up for cheerleading and her life changed. All she wants is things to go back to the way they were before. Can Nico Di Angelo, a new student, can help her reach that goal?**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned PJO, Thalia would have ended up with Nico by the end of TLO**

_**Announcements**_**!: My break from school ended so I won't be able to update as usual as I have with this story. Maybe once a week or once every two weeks. Sorry! Don't hate me!**

**This story is my main priority so whenever I have time I will be working on this one.**

**WARNING! THE BEGINNING 1000 or so words are kind of boring... But after that... Well see for yourself. THiS IS KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER. **

**_Thalia's POV_**

As soon as the witch stopped speaking I looked around and saw Josh, the quarterback, otherwise known as the guy that loves to follow me, walking towards me and knew that is was about the assignment. I quickly turned to the guy next to me and said in a stern voice, "You are my partner for the assignment."

There was no time for him to give an answer before the torture began. "Well hello there Lia. I was thinking we should be partners because you know, I was saving you so you didn't have to get up and walk the distance to ask me. So what do you say?"

I gave him the worst glare I could manage and spat out, "Sorry _Joshua,"_ I knew he hated that name so much, " But I already have a partner so... Please leave... Now."

"Come on Lia. Lying isn't good for you."

"Sorry but I already have a partner, like I said before." With that I turned around and looked at the boy next to me that the witch referred to as Mr. Di Angelo. He already had paper and two pencils on his desk which he then proceeded to split the paper in half and set one of the pencils on my desk. Ms. Edwards already set a list of example questions that could be asked. "What is your partner's favorite flavour of ice cream? What is your partner's favorite place to go? What is your partner's favorite band? What kind of questions are these?I guarantee that most of the girls in this class will pick One Direction."

I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine, "I agree to your terms. I think that they will pick Justin Beaver." I gave him a questioning look. "I know what his name is. I just hate him."

"You definitely aren't alone there. Five bucks says I'm right." We shake hands, " So lets get started. Name? Mine is Thalia. Call me by my last name, you die." He actually wrote the whole thing.

"Nico. Favorite food? Mine is, um, cheeseburgers. But only from McDonald's. Burger King sucks."

I give a small chuckle, "Same. Burger King burgers are just..." I shiver. "Favorite place to be? For me it's the park. Being there just makes me feel like a kid again." I can feel the slight smile on my face and put my mask on. My jacket is tucked tightly around me.

"I love any peaceful place where I know people don't bother me. So I guess the park...? Anyway. Next question. Favorite... band. I have to say Green Day. But I guess you probably don't ca-"

"Don't finish that sentence! I saw them last month! They are my favorite!" I just couldn't keep my mask up.

He smirked, "Well that's a good thing I guess because if you were a One Direction or Justin Beaver fan, then I would just have to bury you alive."

"Do I look like a fan of them?"

He looked me up and down and I unconsciously tightened my jacket around me, "No?"

I rolled my eyes at his answer and turned to face the front of the room when I heard Ms. Edwards clear her throat and say, "Okay. Since class time is nearly over I want to to pack up but first, exchange numbers with your partner and I want to to meet up with each other and get to know them. I would suggest even going as far as to see where they live. It would help so much to get to know your partner on a whole new level. Also, don't throw away the papers that you did today because you will present those next class. If you didn't finish, finish when you guys meet up.

"You don't have to do that today because the papers are due Next Monday but you must present all you learned about your partner, tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes again at her speech but noticed that Nico paled a little when she said that we must go to each others houses. I also noticed that he hung his head and let his long, straight, black bangs hang in his face while he played with his lip ring, which was kind of cute. I will admit that.

I was so caught up in... Well you know, that I didn't hear the bell ring. I probably would have sat there if Nico didn't poke me and then pull back like his finger was on fire. I blushed because I was caught And let me tell. You something, Thalia Grace doesn't blush. Ever.

I grabbed the schedule from his hands and walked towards the next class that it said. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me so I had to turn and make sure he was following. Sure enough there he was, walking like any other person except his footsteps were silent. He had his hands in his jacket pocket and his head down but it seems that he knew where I was headed and followed right behind me. How he knew, I will never be sure. I stopped outside the acting classroom and waited for him to come over. Handing husk his schedule I said, "We have every class but reading and math together." And walked away.

I found and isolated seat in the back and tossed my bag into the chair next to it and plopped down in my own.

When he sat down next to me he mumbled, "No where else to sit." He was right. Then I noticed something.

"Why did you do that?"

His head snapped up, "Do what?"

I pointed to my lip, around the area where his own piercing was on his own lip, "You took it off. Why? It looked cool."

"Cool isn't really the word that many people use to describe it. Most think it's ugly and weird. But this time it was just bothering me. I've had the same ring for a while. I need a new one."

I sighed, "I wanted a lip piercing but I could never afford it. Whenever I got the money, I always passed by a Hot Topic or and by then I ran out of money. Last time I got a really nice Green Day shirt and some weird looking gages (Not sure if I spelled that right. If not, tell me and I'll fix it)."

He looked as if he was going to say something but then some woman walked into the room and all went quiet.

* * *

_2 classes later..._

* * *

**Nico's POV**

After following three different groups of students, without saying a word, I found the cafeteria. Its hard to believe the day is only halfway over.


	4. Chapter 3

**Saving Grace-Chapter 3**

**Words: 1500+**

**Summary: AU. Thalico. High School: Last year, Thalia's two best friends signed her up for cheerleading and her life changed. All she wants is things to go back to the way they were before. Can Nico Di Angelo, a new student, can help her reach that goal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Not yet.**

**Announcements: Wow the last chapter just cut off all the sudden. This chapter is long overdue. Sad news: I may get my iPod taken away because I am getting bad grades but surprisingly I haven't gotten kicked out of my advanced classes yet... No ipod means no updates... **

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes there are. I got tired of my auto correct because it kept changing random words into big blobs of letters that aren't even words. It did that and I just got tired of going back and deleting the word so I can fix and I had to hope that it didnt change back. **

* * *

_**MY BIRTHDAY WAS EIGHT DAYS AGO!** _

* * *

_ 2 classes later..._

* * *

**_Nico's POV_**

After following three different groups of students, without saying a word, I found the cafeteria. Its hard to believe the day is only halfway over but I guess when you sit there all day, time seems to go by slower.

I glare at a couple holding hands, acting all couple-y and feeding each other food and other weird things. I've seen so many couples together and it just annoys the crap out of me. It's annoying really. They should just know that nothing lasts forever. I rolled my eyes and continued walking forward, ignoring the hollow feeling inside if me reminding me that I will never have anyone that will love or respect me.

Lowering my head, I turn and walk into the small room that these people call the cafeteria. I look around, trying to decide where to sit, when I see a practically empty table sitting in the corner of the room. Only one person is there and they have their hood up and their head down and the rest of the tables seem too noisy for me. I keep my head down, ignoring the question glances and annoyed staters thrown my way. First day of school isn't even halfway over yet and people already dislike me. Good for them. I couldn't care less.

I reach the table and plop down in the chair farthest from the other person, slip in my ear phones and turn up the volume on my music, not even glancing at them.

Somewhere around four minutes later, I feel something poking my arm and then the side of my head and whip my head up to send a glare at the offending person. It was Thalia. "Hello. Is someone in there? 'Cause if not, I'm going to steal those cool headphones because mine broke last class." Throughout that whole speech she cominued to poke my head in a continuous rhythm with both hands until I turned towards her and grabbed both of her hands in one of my bigger ones.

"No." Giving short answers seemed to be what I was best at. When I said it, I even shook one of my fingers at her like a mother would do when scolding a small child that just stole a cookie from the cookie jar. I poked her on the forehead and not even a second later, she tried to snap her teeth shut on my very precious finger. "Hey! I need that finger! But you can have my pinkie finger. I'll most likely never have a need for that."

She smirked, "What about pinkie promises? That's very important. Plus, if you don't have your pinkie I heard it's hard to balance. I read that on the internet."

I roll my eyes at her logic, "So you believe everything you read on the Internet, don't you."

"Of course! Everything on the Internet is true."

"Where did you hear that? The Internet?"

"Of course not. I heard it from this guy named Jim that I passed by in the hallway. It was really weird. He was taking a five second pause after each word. I had to walk slowly just to hear the first sentence."

I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped my lips. I froze. The laugh sounded different. It was a genuine laugh that wasn't the least bit forced. The last time I saw my sister all I could do was give forced smiles and forced laughs. If my sister noticed that day, she didn't say anything to me or do anything that indicated that she did. That sounds just like her.

I was shaken out of my day dream by two different voices behind me. I didn't even bother turning around because I guessed that they were just people here to make fun of me just like the first day of every other school I have been to.

Glancing quickly at over at Thalia, I noticed her looking behind me with a huge grin on her face. Unable to resist the urge to look behind me to see who put that grin on her face I turned around slightly and the first thing i noticed was a pair of smiling people, the boy with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist and her's doing the same. I rolled my eyes at the couple, not even caring if they saw, and not caring if I was being rude, and turned back around and continued drawing random patterns on the table with a pencil that I found sitting deep within the black hole that I call a book bag.

There was a loud smack that resounded from the area of the table we were at followed by a sharp pain in my upper arm. I hissed at the pain and glared at Thalia, who had an innocent look on her face. "What was that for?"

"I saw you roll your eyes. Those are my friends and I don't want to see my only friends fight." At the end of that I could see a small frown on her face and instantly remembered when I saw her on the stairs in front of the school this morning. She had the same look on her face then but this time there was small frown that was barely noticeable.

I raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Don't let the ridiculous uniform fool you. I hate all those people over there." She pointed towards the table with the jocks and the rest of the cheerleading uniform wearing girls, "They're very annoying and I want to kill every one of them. My only friends are you and the two people that you just rolled your eyes at. So be nice."

"I'll try." She glared. " Fine. I'll be nice. Wait, friend? You sure you want to be friends with me? It might ruin your reputation to be seen with me. People already hate me and it's only my first day."

"I couldn't care less if it ruins my "reputation". I'm already trying to work on being seen as anything but one of those prissy idiots over there. But I can't quit. I can only be kicked off the squad and they won't do that because they don't have many cheerleaders anyway." Her small frown made its way back onto her face.

I heard two of the chairs on my right move and heard two people plop down in the seats before I could answer.

I looked up and saw a boy, about 6'3", with black hair and sea-green eyes and a girl, about 5'8", with blonde hair and stormy, gray eyes.

The girl reached over one of the four empty chairs surrounding the circular table and gave Thalia a friendly hug and the boy just nodded and continued to stuff his mouth full of suspiciously blue food. Looking back at Thalia and the girl, I was expecting to see Thalia push her away because from what I've learned from the short amout of time I've known her, is that she doesn't like hugs, but instead I see Thalia return the hug.

I notice from the corner of my eye that the boy has finished chewing the weird colored food and is sticking his hand towards me. "Hi," he starts. "I'm Percy and that's Annabeth." He pointed towards the blonde. "You must be Nico. Thalia wouldn't shut up about some guy named Nico in fourth period*. I haven't seen you around before."

I nod, "I'm new." I tried to keep a straight face while I shook his hand and tried to keep my answer as short as possible. It's probably better to keep everyone away.

At least one other person from my other schools have tried to befriend me so they can play a game of break the already broken 'emo' kid.

My goal this time is to block everyone and keep them from getting too close.

Not one person will be able to get past the walls I have built.

* * *

***period- class**

**This chapter is pretty much just Lunch...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Saving Grace-Chapter 4**

* * *

**Words: 1095**

**Summary: AU. Thalico. High School: Last year, Thalia's two best friends signed her up for cheerleading and her life changed. All she wants is things to go back to the way they were before. Can Nico Di Angelo, a new student, can help her reach that goal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Not yet.**

**Pairings: Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Liper **

**Rated T for mild language and.. other things. Not sex. Get your mind out of the gutter!**

**Announcements: Okay so I know that You guys hate me so much right now... My grades have kind of been slipping and now they are below average. The final chance to change my grade has finally past so now it is stuck that way. I will most likely get my computer taken away which I just got it back. Plus my iPod taken away. It really sucks. Okay. So. I couldn't find a car that just screams, 'Nico'. So I had to get my friend's help with finding a car that kind of has to do with death.**

**Song Of The Chapter: Lego House by Ed Sheeran. Love it! **

* * *

**Last Chapter: (Nico's POV)**

_My goal this time is to block everyone and keep them from getting too close._

_Not one person will be able to get past the walls I have built._

**Quick Interruption: Please read the ANNOUNCEMENTS section above.**

* * *

**_Thalia's POV_**

I'm not entirely sure what was wrong with Nico.

He went quiet during lunch and would just turn up his music louder if anyone tried to talk to him. I have to admit, I almost slapped him because of it. But I did kick his leg. Too bad I didn't get a reaction out of him, only just a small wince that was almost too small to notice.

As the bell for my final class rang, I quickly got up and ran to the courtyard to try to catch a glimpse of Nico so I can confront him and ask him what his problem was. I had a free period for my next period** (Schedules are posted at the end of the chapter if I remember to do so...) ** and I'm almost positive that Nico does too. Glancing quickly through the groups of people walking either slowly to their next class that is across the hall or people walking quickly, almost like they are skipping, to classes all the way across the school. It's all pretty comical looking, really.

I finally catch a glance of Nico's one of a kind hair from across the school heading towards the parking lot, no doubt about to leave and go home. The thing about this school is that if you have a free period, you can just leave but you have to be back in time for your next class. Lucky for Nico and I, we have a free period for our last period of the day. I know this because I memorized the classes that we have together when I caught a glimpse of his schedule during lunch. School basically ends early for us.

I sprint across the courtyard to try to reach Nico before he gets to his car but he shuts the door to his Hearse before I could reach it. Making a split second decision, I jump onto the hood of the car when I reach it, jump down, and rush to the door before he could move out of his parking space. I pull the door open and sit in the seat as he starts moving.

He rolls his eyes, "What?" The car doesn't stop moving and he keeps his eyes in front of him as he drives out of the lot.

I keep a straight face, "Jeez, what's got you pissed off?"

He doesn't answer. I cross my arms and turn sideways so my back is against the door and my left arm is pushed against the seat. I was facing Nico as I slid my seat belt across my body and kept my eyes on his while we drove in silence.

After a few minutes of quiet passed, I decided to ask the question that came to mind out of all of them, "Nico?" He didn't do anything that indicated that he heard me but I kept going, "What's wrong? Why did you start ignoring us during lunch?"

Once again he didn't answer and I was starting to get frustrated. I slowly extended my leg from my curled up position and used to to poke his arm. Repeatedly, I poke his arm with the toe of my shoe, trying to get him to at least look my way. I poked him about four-hundred times before he actually did something. I was just about to poke him again when he quickly, took his hand off of the wheel and grabbed my ankle.

"Stop." He still had my ankle wrapped in a tight grip. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"We just wanted to be your friends. Why can't you just accept that? You didn't need to ignore us, it was really unnecessary,"

"Ooh, big word. Are you sure you didn't hurt your tiny cheerleader brain?** (Not meant to be offensive to cheerleaders!) **You know, I'm just waiting for you to get out." He motioned towards the car door and when I looked out of the window, I noticed that the car had stopped and we were pulled over on the side of the road, on the outside of the short fence that surrounded the school.

I glared but got up out of my seat, swinging my bag onto my shoulder, making sure to hit him with it, and slammed the car door.

I watched as he sped away from me and down the road as soon as the door was shut.

I walked away, wondering about the mystery that is Nico DiAngelo.

* * *

**Okay so sorry that this is a very short chapter, but My computer had 2 viruses on it and my brother fixed it but the bad thing is that all of my files got deleted. I wrote at least 3 new chapters for this story and 1 more chapter for What Is Wrong With Me and 2 more for Not Normal during break. I deserve to be yelled at for not posting them.**

**This is just a filler chapter until I can try and remember everything that I wrote.**

**Sorry! Love You Guys.**


	6. Important News! Please Read!

**I feel Like I let you all down...**

**I somehow got really sick and for that reason, I had to stay home from school.**

**Just because I stayed home from school (I couldn't walk without being really dizzy, I was getting sick once an hour, and I had a really high temperature) I am getting my Computer, Ipod, TV, Phone, and PS3 taken away so I won't be able to update until the end of the school year when I get my stuff back... If I get it back.**

**My mom has a really bad habit of taking my things, saying she'll give them back at a certain day but doesn't.**

**I'm still waiting to get my XBOX 360 back from her when she took it away 4 months ago. I was supposed to get it back 3 months ago.**

**I am so sorry you guys. I won't be updating for about two months, maybe more.**

**But for Now this story is going to be on Hiatus(Did I spell that right?)**

**I love you all. **

**Wish me luck with dealing with her and getting my stuff back...**

**I'm going to need it.**

**-Lyrica**


	7. I'm Back!

**I'm back! **

**Did you all miss me? I missed all of you!**

**I just want to take a moment and thank everyone who is reading this right now. Thank you for continuing to read this story even after My LONG unwanted break.**

**I will be keeping the two author's notes up so everyone who hasn't seen them, can. But as soon as I have the next chapter ready, they will be down. **

**Since it is summer, I have time to write chapters more ofter but the fact that I am in advanced classes next year also, I have summer homework. And a lot of it. Yay...**

**I did get my iPod back but it has cracks all over the screen because when I got it back, my dog bumped into my leg and it fell out of my hands and landed on the one part where the case didn't cover it, the screen... So now cracks are everywhere on the screen. **

**Also, since it is summer, I get to 'borrow' my moms computer and I decided to make a Wattpad account. The thing about that is, my mom is okay with me having a Wattpad account but not a Fanfiction account. That is why I changed my name since I got my iPod back. She told me to delete my fanfiction account but instead of doing that, I just changed my name. I even stood behind her and watched her make sure I 'deleted' my account when in reality, I just changed my name. **

**If any of you want to find me on Wattpad, my name is: ForeverHalfDeaf**

**If you want to talk to me on kik for updates about my stories search for: HalfDeafForever (Someone stole my other name)**


End file.
